Of Reluctance
by niki-natsumi
Summary: Why don't you have the baby? You'll both be happy.' Some advice to Ron from Harry's daughter concerning Hermione's late pregnancy. AU.


Of Reluctance

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I'm not sure if people will like it, because it isn't my best idea.

I shouldn't be saying this if I'm about to post it. Anyway….

I guess people who ship Ron and Hermione will like it, since it concerns them together, wayyyy into the future. But mostly it's interaction between Ron and his niece. If you do read this, and you like it, please review and tell me whether you liked it.

And..uh….oh just read.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Of Reluctance

Ron sat at Harry's dining table, a cup of lukewarm coffee in front of him and Ginny's eyes boring into his forehead. 'I can't believe you did that,' she muttered. 'I wasn't thinking straight.' Ron muttered back. Harry, too, was frowning at Ron. 'Why did you do that in the first place?' he asked. 'I told you I wasn't thinking!' repeated Ron a little irritably. And then he went back to staring at his cup of coffee.

That morning had not been Ron's best. He had woken up and rolled over, expecting to find his wife's sleeping face beside him, but instead, found an empty spot on the bed. Frowning, he got up and looked around to find their bathroom door open. He went inside and found Hermione sitting on the edge of the bathtub, clutching something. Ron became a little worried. He stooped down to Hermione's level and asked her what was wrong. Hermione extended a trembling hand and gave Ron what she was holding. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive. Ron went pale. He looked back at Hermione, who had a tiny nervous smile on her face. 'We're having another baby,' she whispered, 'Isn't that wonderful?' Ron went even paler, if that was possible. Then he got up and said he needed a walk. He was out of the bathroom so fast, he didn't even have time to register the shock and hurt on Hermione's face.

He walked around the neighbourhood for a while, hyperventilating slightly, wondering what was going on, how he was supposed to welcome a baby so late into the world, when he decided to go to only place where he knew he'd get substantial advice: Harry's house.

Where he found himself right now, drinking lukewarm coffee, and under the critical glare of Harry and his wife, Ginny. 'You're _so_ tactless, Ron!' exclaimed Ginny for the fifteenth time. And for the fifteenth time, Ron didn't have an answer. 'Okay, you tell me what to do, then.' He said. 'Well, you can go and apologise to her for one,' said Ginny, 'And then you can probably tell her that you want to have the baby and live an even happier life than you already are.' Ginny paused. 'Or something to that effect, anyway.' Ron sighed. 'That's the problem,' he said, 'I'm not sure if I want to have another baby.' Ginny eyes widened. 'Why not?' she asked, 'I've heard Becky say that she wants a younger brother or sister so many times! And I remember you agreeing with her as well!' 'It was hypothetical then, Gin. Now it's real.' Said Ron. Ginny looked away from Ron. 'Well it's up to you, Ron,' she murmured, 'But mind you, Hermione's going to be hurt.' Ron didn't get time to reply, because a baby's cry could be heard. 'I'll go check on Brian,' said Ginny, and went upstairs, avoiding Rons' eye.

Ron looked at Harry. 'What do you think, mate?' he asked. Harry offered Ron a sympathetic smile. 'I think what Ginny thinks,' he said, ' But it's really none of our business what you and Hermione decide to do.' Ron looked at the ceiling. 'I don't know what to do,' he murmured. 'Well, you'd better figure it out soon, because sooner or later you're going to have to go back home and explain to Hermione why you left so suddenly.' said Harry. There was silence for a while. 'Ron…' said Harry, 'you're an idiot sometimes, you know that?' Ron half smiled. 'I do know that.'

There was a call from upstairs. 'Harry, get in here!' And a few seconds later, Harry's fifteen year old daughter, Paige, walked into the room, yawning. 'Brian needs help, Dad,' she said, 'Mum's having trouble changing him.' Harry nodded and got up. 'How come you're up so early?' he asked his daughter. 'Brian woke me up,' she said. Harry chuckled and ruffled Paige's hair as he walked upstairs. She yawned again and looked at Ron. A sleepy smile adorned her face. 'Good morning, Uncle Ron,' she greeted, 'Here so early?' Ron shrugged and held up his coffee cup. 'Cheers.'

Paige sat down across him and scrutinised him. 'Did Aunt Hermione throw you out of the house?' she asked. Ron chuckled and shook his head. 'More like I threw myself out of the house.' 'Huh?'

Ron grimaced. 'Hermione's pregnant,' he said. Paige raised one eyebrow, and then the other one, and smiled. 'Good on you, Uncle Ron,' she said, and then paused. 'So where does the part where you threw yourself out of the house come?' She frowned. There was silence for a while and then her shoulders drooped. 'You don't want a second baby, do you?' she asked quietly. 'More like…reluctant to have a second baby,' replied Ron. 'Ah. I see.' Paige sat back and looked at her uncle. 'Why so reluctant?' she asked. Ron opened his mouth to answer and then realised he didn't have one. 'I guess it's been a long time since Becky was born.' '….and?' 'And….I guess I'm not ready yet.'

Paige looked at her uncle, slightly aghast. 'Uncle Ron, don't mind me being a little disrespectful, but that is a very lame excuse.' 'I know…' Ron's voice trailed off. Paige bit her lip. It was very strange, seeing her uncle this miserable. 'What happened?' she asked. 'Hermione told me she was pregnant.' 'And then?' 'And then I said I needed a walk.' Paige leaned forward slightly. 'And _then_?' she asked a little anxiously. 'And then I came here.' Paige's shoulders drooped and she sighed. 'Oh Uncle Ron….' Ron shrugged. 'I wasn't thinking straight.' 'Right,' Paige half whispered, and then she gave Ron a half smile. 'What did Mum say?' she asked. 'Your mother yelled at me.' 'Oh.'

There was silence for a while. And then Paige asked, 'So if you do decide not to have the baby, what will you do?' 'I don't know,' said Ron, 'I suppose…abort it?' Paige gasped. 'Don't do that!' she exclaimed, and then whispered, 'It'll kill Aunt Hermione.' 'Then what do you expect me to do?' asked Ron, 'Have it and hold it for adoption?' Paige looked horrified. '_Uncle Ron!_' she exclaimed. 'Ron sighed. 'I was being sarcastic, Paige.'

Paige shook her head. 'Why not just have the baby?' she said, 'You'll both be happy.' When Ron didn't say anything, she went on, 'Look, you've already had a child. You already know how it is to have a baby. They're not bad. Sometimes,' she said as an afterthought. 'I know they're not bad, Paige,' said Ron. 'Exactly,' she said, 'So why not just have it?' 'I don't know,' said Ron, and sat back.

Paige bit her lip. This was turning out to be more difficult than she thought. So she said, 'You love Aunt Hermione.'

'Yes.'

'You love Becky.'

'Yes.'

'You love the life you're having right now.'

'Of course.'

'Think of how much better it will be when you have one more person sharing that life with you.'

Ron looked at Paige. She had a point. 'I suppose you're right,' he murmured. '_Of course _I am,' replied Paige, 'Think of it, Uncle Ron, Becky wants a younger sibling. Even you want another child. Have you already forgotten that?' she asked. And when Ron opened his mouth, she said, 'Don't tell me it was hypothetical, you already tried that with Mum.' Ron chuckled. 'I wasn't going to say that,' he said, 'I was going to say that you were perfectly right.' And then he frowned. 'I thought you were sleeping when I said that.' Paige shrugged, 'It's not easy to when Mum's yelling her head off and you don't have soundproof walls.' She grimaced, 'Actually, I think the entire neighbourhood heard what she said.'

Ron chuckled and so did she. Then she smiled at him. 'Have the baby, Uncle Ron,' she said, 'It'll be like having Becky again. You're just ten years older than you were, that's all.' Ron smiled back, remembering why he had been so nervous in the first place. Because of the age difference between both births. Incredibley enough Paige seemed to realise that too and she said, 'If Mum and Dad could have Brian so late, you and Aunt Hermione can too.' Ron's smile widened. 'You're right.' And then he sighed. 'I'm such an idiot,' he said. Paige laughed.

Ron stood up and drained his coffee. 'Right, well, I'm off,' he said. 'Where're you going?' asked Paige. 'Home,' answered Ron, 'I'm telling Hermione I can't wait for the baby to come.' He paused. 'Thank you, Paige,' he said. Paige smiled at him again. 'Just name your kid after me,' she said. Then she frowned. 'On second thought, don't,' she said. Ron laughed. 'See you, Paige,' he said, and walked out.

Paige settled back, smiling a little, and started reading the newspaper happily, a job well done.

Outside, Ron walked, he too feeling happy, confidently, to his wife who was waiting. For what it was worth, he really didn't why there was any reason for him to be apprehensive.

And in the Potter household, well hidden from their daughter's sight, were two parents, proud to have a daughter like her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—xx—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x**

**Hey, if you read this far, you must have liked it!**

**Please Review! I'd love to know what you think. **


End file.
